deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gex VS Bug
Gex VS Bug is a What If? Death Battle created by Raiando and Tonygameman, it features Gex from his eponymous franchise and Bug, who also come from his eponymous franchise. ''Description'' Gex VS Bug, the two obscure, forgotten, green Video Game mascots clash in action. Which one is the best star in the show? ''Interlude'' Wiz: It's not easy being a famous TV Star, even if you're shown to be one. Boomsticks: Especially when it comes to these forgotten Video Game mascots, like Gex: The TV Travelling Gecko. Wiz: And Bug: The Sega Saturn's TV starring Insect. Boomstick: He's Wiz and Boomstick. Tonygameman: And i'm Tony and he's Rai. Boomstick: Huh? You two again. Rai: Yeah dude, were back to host again just like the old times. Boomstick: Well okay then. Rai: Alright! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapon, armor and skills to find out who will win... All Four: A Death Battle! (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for Gex's bio) ''Gex Channels Through (Raiando) Tony: So this is Gex, he's the TV Jumping Gecko that makes popculture jokes, he was originally going to be the mascot of 3DO console. 'Boomstick: The hell is a 3DO? sounds like a Nintendo 3DS knockoff.' '''Rai: Well it's that one console that has Plumbers Don't Wear Ties in it.' Boomstick: Oh yeah...that thing. Wiz: Well anyways, Gex's early life was terrible, his Father and Uncle are dead and they were Gex's beloved people. Boomstick: Well the only thing was left was big ass TV that his Uncle gifted him, so he spend rest of his life watching TV to survive. Rai: It was until his momma kicked in and threw the TV away, this pissed Gex so much that he moved away from his family with the TV and never see them ever again, what a miserable life this Gecko has. Wiz: This Gex watches so much TV that he loves referencing certain Movie quotes, but one day when Gex was switching through Channels, a fly named Rez entered inside Gex's TV to take over every single TV on the planet while using Gex as his mascot. Boomstick: With some magic, Rez sucked Gex inside the TV and he's now stuck in the Media Dimension. Tonygameman: To get out of that place, Gex must get all the TV remotes to unlock all the channels to find and defeat Rez. Wiz: To start of Gex's abilities, he got his trusty tail, he can whack off anything with his tail. Boomstick: His tail is so powerful it can deflect things like Shurikens, Bullets, Bombs and even Energy Balls with a swing of his tail, is his Tail made of Titaniun or something? Tonygameman: He can use his Tail to spring at greater heights like a Kangaroo, he can do a cool Karate kick that lunges him to greater distances. He can use his Tongue to grab from ledges, And not to mention he can climb around walls and ceilings. Raiando: He's a Gecko after all, what would you expect, flying? (Shows footage of Gex flying with Wings) Raiando: Ah nevermind. So for his next ability is the Superspeed Invincibility, He moves at greater speeds, creating Afterimages while being invincible for a solid one minute. Wiz: When Gex breaks a TV items, a bug comes out of it, when Gex eats it, he gains abilities depending on the type of bug he ate. With the Green Bug, it restores his health, the Grasshopper increases his jump height, the Caterpillar grants him a Whirlwind that acts like a Shield and with the Fire, Ice and Electric bugs, he can spit out a Fire Ball, Ice Ball and an Electric Bolt respectively. Boomstick: And Last but not least, when he enters a different level, he changes his appearance from wearing a Tuxedo to having a Small Mech Suit with a Jetpack, However none of these can top off the awesome Gexzilla form, he becomes a Kaiju Sized Beast that can tear up large buildings like a butter and go on par with the Mecha Rez, it's so freakin' badass. Wiz: Speaking of Rez, Gex has managed to take him down all the time during his adventure, at one point when Rez got defeated, he tried to trick Gex into thinking that he is his father. Tonygameman: But Gex didn't take that ol' Star Wars reference too seriously, so he shut the TV Rez was in. Boomstick: Gex is tough enough to push heavy objects like Barrels and Stone Block out with ease, he's even strong enough to destroy a Plexiglass and giant Dominos. Raiando: This Gecko is powerful enough to knock down beings like Metallic Robots, Werewolves, Ghosts, an Army of Soldiers, Frankenstein Monsters and he even defeated a Pro-Wrestler, not to mention he made them all flinch in pain. Wiz: Just shows how powerful Gex's tail is, after all when he heard that Rez came back for the second time, he became a Secret Agent in hopes of saving the world. Tonygameman: Gex is Super Fast as he can outrun firearms, react to Lightning and he even managed to avoid Rez' Eye Beams and explosive lasers. Boomstick: Hell, this guy is even tough enough to survive Anvils and Hammers falling right on him, and he can survive falling on Lava while having a minor damage. Wiz: After Rez was defeated for the last time, Gex rescued Agent Xtra, who is played by a Playboy Model: Marliece Andrada. Boomstick: Yep, they got a porn model for a kids game, guess what happens next. Agent Xtra: Come here you silly Gecko. (Scene cuts to the credits with Xtra saying "Ohh Gex") Boomstick: You could say...it ended in a Gex. (Wiz, Tony and Rai were unamused for a moment) Wiz: And i thought human kissing a hedgehog was worse. Tonygameman: Anyways, Gex is one tough Gecko that no one should underrestimate, but his only weakness is that his Projectiles are very limited compared to his Melee attacks. Raiando: And then there's also his Popculture jokes, they're just bad, and that's all you need to know about Gex, now we heading towards Bug. Gex: It's Tail Time! Gex jumps inside the TV (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut, finishing Gex's bio and open for Bug's bio) ''Bug Stars In (Tonygameman) Tony: Hollywood, there's many popular film actors that gained fame in various blockbuster movies such as... (Tony pulls out a list of famous movie actors and was about to read everyone until...) 'Boomstick: Don't read that yet, that's going to be a long list, especially if you include worst ones.' '''Rai: Actually, anyone wouldn't except a insect being one of them as seen in this Sega Saturn game.' Boomstick: Wait? What the heck are you talking about!? Tony: I think he meant "this". (Shows a "Redwood City Daily Beetle" newspaper that reads "Local BUG! Scores Hollywood Movie Role!") Wiz: Tony's right, that insect is Bug himself in name. He somehow became a famous movie star as many of those newspapers just said. Boomstick: (laughs hard) Seriously!? Tony: Okay... Bug was hoping to make his "biggest break" and signed up a deal for an action film's lead role where he must rescue his girlfriend, family and pet maggot from the evil, villanous Queen Cadavra. And of course, that movie made award-winning performances. Rai: After this and long negotiations with top Hollywood executives, he assigned into a six-flick action movie deal alongside his new co-stars, Maggot Dog and Superfly, which also became a success despite the fact they were all completely shot same day. Wiz: For Bug's abilities, he can defeat enemies by bouncing on them with his stinger, similarly how other video game platformer mascots did that as well. He even performed somersaults while doing so and may be able to use that stinger to attack his opponent. Boomstick: With his butt, of course! (Tony facepalms) Tony: Shut up, Boomer. Rai: Bug can flap his arms like wings to temporarily hover in the air, like Yoshi's Flutter Jump but with arms. Makes sense as he has small wings that he can't use to fly. Wiz: He has a spitting move that shoots saliva-made missiles at mid-ranges which comes with 4 different variations like a single green shot, 2 red globs at once, blue rapid-fire shots and a purple, ricocheting shot. Boomstick: This insect guy can shock his enemies dead with any contact with a electrifying shield in-front of him, named Zap Cap, obviously by zapping 'em! Tony: If his health is going low in meter, Bug can drink some Bug Juice that fully restores or replenishes all of his health back like those healing power-ups. Rai: When things get out of hand in bad situations, Bug can just replace himself with a blue stunt double of himself. That double is much stronger, faster and invincible than Bug himself, killing enemies on-contact for a short period of time. Wiz: Despite being a insect, Bug is unexpectedly quite strong. He can lift over 7 times his own body weight and push & move giant blocks that are bigger than him. Boomstick: He even ran fast enough to win in the race against the fastest thing alive himself, Sonic the Hedgehog! We don't even know if that's his exact speed. Tony: Yeah, we don't for sure. But for durability/toughness, Bug can survive being electrocuted, burned, squashed and anything like that. In Bug Too!, he even survived a explosion that made him, Maggot Dog and Superfly fall into a limo car from a very long studio building. Boomstick: Even Steven Spielberg himself declared that Bug's going to do it for Sega Saturn, and he did these 1990's days! Rai: But his only weakness is that though he have wings on his back, he can't fly. Do you guys remember what we said about flying geckos earlier? Tony: Yeah, I do remember that still... Wiz: Anyway. If you're making a movie that's going to be starred by any insect and waiting for your big break awards, this Bug will make it happen in an instant. Bug: He shoots, he scores! Bug comes off a limo car in his movie premiere, walking off a carpet. He then sits with his family and watches the movie. Then a newspaper appears and it reads "The Legend Continues: Blockbuster BUG! Conquers All". (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut, finishing Bug's bio and open for Pre-Fight) ''Pre-Fight'' Wiz: Alright! The combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A... All Four: DEATH BATTLEEEE!!! (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for the fight) Who are you rooting for? Gex Bug Who are you betting for? The Wisecracking Gecko The Hollywood Insect Actor ''Death Battle'' The Battle starts with a Camera zooming into a Large TV with a static screen, as the camera got closer, the scene cuts to a clear blue sky as the wind was blowing and the sun was shining. The camera lowers down as we see a Grassy Plains. And then we see two Animals walk into the scene. On the left side is the Tall and Slim Gecko who goes by the name of Gex, on the right side is the Short Insect with red boots and big googly eyes, his name is Bug. Both were slowly walking towards each other with their eyes lowered down, when both walked past each other, they both stopped as the wind kept blowing. Gex: So, you must be that one Insect that is a self proclaimed "Hollywood Star" huh? Bug: What you buzzin' about? I'm the famous TV Star, Bug! As Bug has introduced himself, Gex smirked and turned around. Gex: Then how come i never seen you on my big TV? You're not that big of a Star. Bug: I've seen you were once a Hollywood Stuntman. Gex: Ehh, i didn't like that job. I'd rather be a Channel Chaser than that. Bug: Alright Gecko, now let me show you how big of a Star i am. The Insect hops back and points his stinger at Gex. The Gecko spins his tail and does a fighting stance. Gex: Bring it on, shorty. Fight The Battle starts with both Gex and Bug rising at each other and then they clashed their tails at each other, Bug lunges forwards and tried to stab Gex, but the Gecko hopped over it. Gex twirls his tail and hit Bug in the face, causing him to flinch. Bug jumps up and pounds Gex in the back and stinging him, Gex gets up and does an Axe Kick to knock Bug away. As the Green Insect gets up from the ground, Gex did a Karate Kick right into his face, knocking him away. Bug gets up from the ground and then he spits out a Saliva Missile, Gex managed to avoid the spit. Gex: You kiss your mother with that mouth? Bug spits out a few more of those Saliva Missiles, Gex managed to backflip from the incoming shots and swiped his tail on the last one, knocking it back to Bug as he gets damaged. Gex rushes towards the Insect and did a bunch of vertical Karate Chops on him, then he finishes it with a Tail Swing, knocking Bug into a wall. Bug jumps out of the wall and flails his arms as he flutters towards Gex, he punches the Green Gecko on his face, then he uses his Stinger and plunges it on Gex's body. Gex: Oow! Bug tried to sting Gex again, but the Gecko parried the attack with his Tail and then he does a Bicycle Kick right into Bug, and then he grabs Bug as he starts to spin him around and throw him all the way to a Big TV, the Insect ends up going inside the TV as Gex followed him after. Gex: It's Tail Time! The Gecko jumps inside as the scene cuts to the Green Insect getting launched out of the TV as he ends up flying towards a Pot and breaks it. When the Bug gets up from the Cracked Pot, he looks around and sees he's in a Museum, as Bug looks in front of the camera, he gets shocked as he saw an Incoming Bullet. Bug wooshes away from the gunfire as it breaks another pot. The Camera shifts towards Gex, who's now wearing a fancy Tuxedo with Sunglasses, the Gecko reloads his gun and shoots some more at Bug, the insect managed to dodge all of them in a cartoonish manner. Bug: Who do you think you are. Gex: I'm Gex-'' Gex then does Flying Karate Kick to knock Bug, but he managed to grab his foot. ''Gex: -Gex The Gecko. The reptile rises his foot and twirls Bug in air, he then jumps up and slams down his tail on Bug's face as it's shown on Slow Motion. The Insect ends up crashing on the floor and leaves a crater. After that Gex tried to body slam on the Insect, but Bug managed to spring out of it before Gex body slams him. The insect then spits out 2 Red Globs on Gex and damaging him, he then grabbed the Gecko from the ground and started to spin his tail and throws him inside the TV. Bug: So long eh Gecko. The Gecko was screaming as he was thrown into the the TV After that, Bug followed him after as both transitioned to a Jungle Themed place, as Gex gets up from the ground he saw a Temple in front of him, but he got interrupted by Bug as he kicked him in the crotch, then Bug started to punch him into his, Gex responded him by using his Tongue and wraps it around Bug's neck, he started to strangle him up but Bug grabbed his tongue and threw it on his face, Bug then ran away as he entered the Temple, Gex rolls back his tongue back to his mouth and saw the Insect run into the temple. Gex: Not so fast, little guy. The scene cuts to inside the Temple as Bug was running through, suddenly he stepped on a Pad as some spear was shot from a Statue, the insect managed to avoid that and he got shocked as the spear gets pinned on the wall, then Bug suddenly hear something was speeding through right behind him, it was Gex using the Superspeed power up as he was leaving After Images while running at fast speeds, Bug's eyes grow in shock as he gets fully rammed by the Gecko. As Gex was carrying Bug with him, he threw the Insect towards another room, which is full of Pads, Gex enters the room in a flash and then he jumps towards Bug, but the Insect pounces away from the Gecko as he ends up pressing a Pad, suddenly a Spear came out of a nearby Totem Pole, Gex saw it coming and swung his tail towards it, knocking the spear away, Bug jumps towards Gex and tried to sting him, but since Gex was using his Invincibility Power-Up, it didn't affect the Gecko, so Gex grabbed him from the legs and slammed him into another Pad. Suddenly an Anvil drops from the ceiling and it falls down at Bug and it ends up squashing him flat. Gex: That's a one big ouchie for you. However, the Anvil was slowly rising up from the ground, turns out it didn't really kill Bug as he's now lifting up the Anvil. Bug: Not really. The Insect throws the anvil at Gex's head, as the Invincibility runs out, the Gecko gets hit in the head and hurts him really hard, which causes stars fly around Gex's head, Bug then starts to run all over the pads on the ground, this triggered a lot of Traps coming out all over the places, from lots of Spears, a Flamethrower and a huge swinging axe from the ceiling, Bug quickly escapes out of the room while Gex gets back his consciousness, unfortunately it was too late to realise that a lot of traps are coming right after him, the scene cuts to Bug escaping while Gex screams out of his lungs. Suddenly Bug finds a Golden Relic lying in front of him, The Insect's eyes open wide as it shines, suddenly we see Gex coming to the room as he looks all burned up with some scratches on his body, Gex then pulls out a Spear that was sticking on his tail and threw it towards Bug, but the Big Eyed Insect dodged it and it ends up knocking the Golden Relic out of the stand. As it falls on the ground, the place started to shake and crumble apart with rocks falling from above, then Gex and Bug started to hear Loud Thuds coming from afar. Gex: I know where this one's going. The Reptile and The Insect started to run away to escape the Temple, suddenly a huge Boulder crashes down and rolls towards both combatants, Gex tried to push Bug away with his elbow, but Bug headbutts Gex on a wall, which knocks him down on the floor, the boulder was getting close to Gex, but the Gecko quickly runs on all fours to escape it, then Gex stands on his two legs and did a Flying Karate Kick right behind Bug's head, launching him a few meters away, Gex then picks up the Insect, Headbutts him and throws him on the boulder as Bug sticks on it and gets crushed multiple times. Gex then pedals his legs really fast as the exit was getting nearby, he lunges himself out of the Temple and he ends up entering inside the TV with the Boulder still following him, as The Gecko got out of the TV, he ended up in a Gloomy place, which is some Cementry with bunch of zombies walking around, suddenly the Boulder emerges out of the TV and then it squashed hordes of Zombies on it's way and finally it ends up crashing on a Wall. Gex: STRIKE! However it wasn't over, someone was seen lifting up the boulder from below, and it was Bug who's still alive, he threw that Boulder towards Gex, but the Reptile ran sideways and avoided the Boulder. Gex and Bug run towards each other again as they both clashed their punches, Gex used a Karate Kick on Bug's face and then he followed it with a bunch of Tail Swipes, knocking the Insect towards Zombies and falling on them. The undead people grabbed on Bug and tried to bite him, but the Insect uppercuts the zombie with it's fist` decapitating it's head, then Bug picks up another zombie and throws it on Gex. Gex: Ahh! Get off me! Bug lunges forward and used his stinger to pierce through the zombie and damaging Gex, he then used his Rapid Fire Saliva shot on the Gecko as he flinches. More Zombies come in and surround both animals, Gex goes after one of them and grabs them from their leg, Gex started to spin around with as he tried to hit Bug, but he ends up plowing through bunch of Zombies, Gex then ends up throwing the zombie towards Bug, but he flutters away from it as the undead person ends up breaking up two Small TVs that contained a Grasshopper and Wings. Bug then comes down to the floor and gave Gex a bunch of punches on his face, then he does a roundhouse kick and ends up knocking him towards those aforementioned power ups, the Gecko grabs them and equipps himself with them, Gex then jumps high up in the air and then he dives down to pick up Bug with him, as the Gecko flies up with Bug again, he then started to simultaneously punch him with his Left Hook, The Insect punched Gex back but that only made Gex throw him up at the full moon and then did a series of comboes with his Fists, Kicks and then swiped his tail diagonally, sending Bug fly downwards and go through the Giant TV. Gex follows him after and enters the TV too. This time it send both combatants to a futuristic city, Bug was seen crashing on the ground, Bug was slowly getting up from the ground, however The Gecko stepped right behind him, this time however Gex was in a Small Mecha Suit. Bug: Oh come on, give me a break. Gex boosts towards Bug and swings it's tail on Bug, whacking him out of the road and crashes through on a nearby store, when Bug gets in the store, a can falls on the Insect's head, he grabs and sees it's his favorite drink: Bug Juice! he opens the can and drinks it. Meanwhile Gex was seen slowly walking towards the cracked window, and all the sudden Bug lunges out towards Gex at full speed and used his Stinger to harm Gex, he started to simultaneously bounce on Gex while stinging him, however The Gecko activated the Jetpack on his back and launches up as he grabs Bug with his tongue and threw him down on the floor, he dive kicks on Bug and then he whacks him away again with his tail. Then Gex saw three small TV lying on the ground, he breaks them up and three colored FireFlies come out of it, Gex eats them all and gains the Fire, Ice and Electric breath. Bug gets out of the ground and then he spits out bunch of Purple Salivas out of his mouth, they ricochet all over the place as Gex managed to Jump over one of them but getting shot by a few of them, The Gecko spits out the fire breath and travels towards Bug, however the Insect managed roll away from it and shoots out Green Saliva, Gex whacks it away with his tail and rockets towards Bug as he tried to punch him, but The Insect crouched under it. Gex tried to punch him again, but the Bug managed to parry that attack and used the Red Glob attack on Gex's face, stunning him up, Gex responds him with a Kick on the face, which knocks him out, Gex then used the Ice Breath and froze him on place, Gex then backflips for one more attack. Gex: Hasta La Vista, baby. Gex unleashes the Thunder Breath and sends out an electric bolt towards the half-frozen body of Bug, it started to electrify him and shatter up the Ice, however Bug managed to use the Zap Cap power-up to resist against the Electric Breath. Gex: So, you wanna have it the hard way huh? Bug: I'll zap you with my Zap Cap. Gex sees another Small TV lying in front of him, he destroys it as a Caterpillar comes out of it, He eats it and gains the Whirlwind Power-Up as a small tornado is protecting his body. Both rush at each other once again, however Bug ends up getting sucked into Gex's Whirlwind as the Gecko grabs him and jumps high up. Bug lashes out the Zap Cap and tried to damage the Whirlwind Gex, but it wasn't effective. Gex then spins himself and Bug around, making his opponent very dizzy, as they both reached high up in the clouds, then Gex starts to twirl his tail and hit Bug multiple times, then he balls up his fists and slams them on Bug, this sent The Insect spiraling down all the way to the Rooftop of Building, leaving a crater behind him. Bug gets up from the ground and holds his weakened arm, he then sees Gex safely landing down on a taller building while his Whirlwind Ability runs out. Gex: It's over Bug! I have the High Ground! Bug: You underestimate my power. Gex then hops towards Bug and then he grabs him from the neck as he chokes him up a bit, then Gex threw Bug towards a nearby Giant TV, the screen transitions to the next scene where Bug pops out of the TV and lands onto another Rooftop of a Building, but this time The Sky was red and the city was in Ruins. Bug tried to run away as fast as he can. ???: Where are you going little guy? A voice echoed through Bug, he got confused for a moment. ???: Turn around, there is no escape. As Bug turned his head, he saw an Enormous Green Being, it was bigger than the building Bug is standing on and it let's out a mighty roar, it was none other than Gexzilla. The Kaiju Sized Reptile smashed the building, but the Bug managed to run away and jump to the another one, Gex then punches on that building, however Bug flutters away from it and stands on a taller building, Gex reaches out his right palm and tried to grab Bug, but the Insect avoids it and used his stinger to stung Gex's hand, Bug then keeps stinging his hand over and over, suddenly the screen paused for a moment as Bug flies out of the screen and a Blue Insect came on the screen, it was Bug's invulnerable Stunt Double. The Stunt Double then quickly runs up on Gexzilla's arm and then he jumps in front of his face and then he started to punch on his eye, it caused Gex flinch a bit, the reptile shakes his head and made Bug's stunt double fall out of him, Gexzilla tried to whack him with his tail, but the Stunt Double tanked the blow. as the Stunt Double falls on the ground, he tried to run away from him, Gexzilla however reached out his left hand and grabbed him, he lifts him towards his face. Gexzilla: Give it up tiny, you're no match for me. The Tiny Bug however tried to punch on his fingers, but that didn't harm Gexzilla, the Gecko then flings the stunt double in the air, but the screen pauses for a moment as the Stunt Double flies away and in place came Bug. Bug: Wait no! This cannot be! The scene resumes as Gex charges up a huge fireball from him mouth, as he finishes that up and unleashes that up and fires it towards Bug. Bug: BUZZ YOU-'' The Fireball impacts on the Bug as it catches him up and blazes all the way to a Skyscraper and then it let's out a huge explosion. '''BOOM' The explosion left no piece of the Bug, The Gecko then wears his shades and then says. Gexzilla: That wasn't very Cash Money of you. KO ''Results'' Gex was seen transporting away while the Skyscraper was crumbling up from the fire. Boomstick: Welp, Bug wasn't that big of a Star after all. Tonygameman: Bug might've lifted things that are seven times bigger than his size and that he was capable of racing against Sonic, Gex had the superior strength, skill, weaponry and durability. Raiando: Yeah, Gex is strong enough to destroy Stone Blocks, Giant Dominoes, Mecha robots and a Pro-Wrestler. Bug at his best was capable of lifting things 7 times over his weight and defeating Queen Cavadra. Wiz: Bug did race against Sonic himself, however Sonic wasn't using his full speed to race up with Bug, Gex on the other hand has an ability that makes him go fast enough to leave afterimages, which should make him slightly faster than Bug. If anything Gex is even fast enough to react towards Lightning and Lasers. Boomstick: Gex even has more abilities than Bug does as The Insect's default abilities were limited using his Butt and shooting Saliva, while Gex got his trusty Tail, the TV power ups to keep Bug busy, and when it comes to invincibility Bug only got his Stunt Double to do the job. Tonygameman: Although Gex has more variety of opinions for invunrability, thanks to Whirlwind and Superspeed Invincibility. Raiando: Both Gex and Bug had many Heavy things fall on them and crush them, while Bug managed to survive a long fall all the way to a Limu, Gex can tank Lava itself and even Lasers on his face. Wiz: Gex can pretty much end the fight quicker with his Gexzilla Form as it's very big and strong enough to tear down buildings. Boomstick: Gex pretty much took every advantage Bug had and threw it away, looks like Gex just Bugged him up. Wiz: The Winner is Gex. Next Time on Death Battle Two lightining strikes were seen on a Pitch Black screen Elec Man was seen throwing Thunder Beams at Pulse Man, but he managed to dodge them. Two Electric Robots Clash Pulse Man was seen running around while charging up his powers while Elec Man charges up another Thunder Beam in his palm. Elec Man VS Pulse Man ''Trivia'' *The Connections between Gex and Bug is that both of them are Green, Obscure mascots from the 90s and both of them are related with TV. *This is Raiando's and Tonygameman's third collab fight, first being Crash Bandicoot vs. Abe and second being Conker VS Duke Nukem. *This is the third time Tonygameman is a host, first and second being aforementioned fights. *This is Raiando's Sixth time being the host, the previous being Luigi VS Sage Harpuia, Crash Bandicoot vs. Abe, Conker VS Duke Nukem, Zero (MegaMan X) vs Infinite and Sub-Zero VS Kula Diamond Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sega vs Square Enix Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"1990s themed" Death Battle Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Raiando Category:Tonygameman Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019